Fairy Tail Truth or Dare!
by Angel21Devil
Summary: What happens when the members of Fairy Tail falls into the hands of Angel and Devil? They play truth or dare of course! Special guest stars every chapter! Have fun reading and review please!rated T for language.


**Hi there! This is a rewrite of my previous story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Angel says 'Hello and welcome to the Fairy Tail Truth or Dare!'

'Angel? Why the heck am I here? You said I'm going to meet Justin Bieber!' says Devil while hugging Justin Bieber doll.

Lia says 'I'm just here for my ipad.'

'Huh? What ipad?' asks Devil.

Angel says 'Calm down! Devil , you are going to meet Justin Bieber . Just not now . Lia , thanks for coming. Here's your ipad.' Angel gives Lia an ipad.

'Thanks.'Lia said while playing with her ipad.

Devil asks 'Why does she get an ipad?' while pointing at Lia.

'She won't come unless I get her an ipad.' Angel replys .

'And you just give her one?' asks Devil.

Angel replys 'Yup. I'm rich you know.'

'Oh yeah. Why haven't I think of it?' Devil thought.

Out of nowhere Angie screams 'Sis! You shouldn't be wasting you allowance like that .Daddy's gonna reduce the amount of you allowance next month!'

'What? Nooooooo!' says Angel.

Devil says 'Now here comes the Fairy Tail members!'

All the Fairy Tail members fall from trap door attached to the ceiling.

Gajeel screams 'OI! Why the fuck am I here?'

'Because you don't want THAT to happen now do you?' says Devil.

Gajeel was like 'what's THAT?'

Devil said 'Thank you for asking. This' Devil takes a baseball bat and hits Gajeel between the legs 'is what THAT is.' while smirking.

Gajeel is now KO on the floor.

Devil ignoring Gajeel on the floor continued 'Now our special guest are….'

Everyone was shocked 'She just ignore what happened a minute ago!'

Angel stated 'She's always like that. You guys'll get use to it.'

Devil shouts from background 'Hey! I can hear you, you know!'

Angel continued Devil's sentence 'The Trimens!'

The Trimens falls from ceiling(you know from where) . While they were falling, the people in the room heard someone yelling 'Men!'

Angel ask 'Did you hear that? Maybe I was imaginating…'

' We all heard it. And I think I know that voice…' said Erza who was shaking.

Lucy put her hands on her head 'Oh no, don't tell me it's-'

'Hello my honeys! Men!' says Ichiya while doing his pose.

Erza & Lucy backs way in disgust.

Ichiya saw Erza and said 'Erza! Your parfum smells wonderful, as always!'

Erza stutters 'T-th-thank y-you…..'

Ichiya sniff the room 'Where's that delightful smell coming from?and suddenly points at Angel 'You!Your parfum makes me-'

Angel KOes Ichiya while shouting 'Shut it old man!'

'Scary...' was what everyone says.

'What did you guys say?' Angel asks innocently.

'Nothing. Nothing at all.' said Gray.

'By the way, where's Eve?' Devil asks the Trimens while ignoring what happened a few seconds ago.

Hibiki coolly replys 'He got lost on the way here.'

Angel made a face like O.O and say ' o…..kay? Now let's begin. Wait… where's Mystogan?'

Mystogan raise his hand 'Here? And why am I here?'

'Because you don't want to end up like Gajeel over there.' Devil said while pointing at Gajeel.

Mystogan saluted 'Aye!'

Lucy sigh 'Oh great. A 3rd Happy!'

Angel says 'Now let's first question is for Lucy from Angie-chan…wait…what? Sis! How'd you send a question?'

'Easy.' Angie said then whispers something to Angel.

Angel gasps then KOes on floor with Gajeel.

Everyone made a face that looks like O.O'

'Shhhh,people! Let her sleep.' Angie says while carrying Angel to sofa and puts her down*

Levy looks at Angel closely and said 'She's not sleeping…she's knocked out cold!'

Everyone nod their heads and said 'Agreed!'

Angie looks at everyone innocently and asks 'Did you guys say something?'

Gray stuttered 'N-no! W-we did not e-even make a s-sound!'

Everyone saluted 'Aye!'

Lia looks around and said 'Wow. You've got Erza to say aye too.'

Angie, who was daydreaming woke up and said 'Huh? Really?'

Devil replied 'Yeah. And one of the loudest too. Besides Natsu.'

'Hey!' Natsu pouted.

Erza, who was also daydreaming said 'Wait…Did I just say aye?'

Lia said 'Yeah…You did.'

' No!' said Erza who was in denial and goes to emo corner.

Angel wakes up and asks 'When did we have an emo corner?

Angie said 'Lia helped me build it.'

' All I do is paint it.' Lia said.

Devil who was getting annoyed yelled 'O…kay. Can we go on to the question now?'

'Sorry. -To Lucy-Are you angry because you're single?' says Angel.

Lucy: Well…Erm…It's…a….b-but…

'Oh, just spit it out!' Erza and Devil screamed.

Lucy sweatdrop 'Erm…yes?'

'Yes! I knew it! Haha! In your face Angie! Pay up!' said Devil.

Angie hides her wallet while saying 'NOOOOOO!'

Devil trys to keep cool. 'Well…you promised right?'

'NOOOOOO!'

'Ok, that's it!' Devil, who is apparently pissed off KOes Angie.

Angie is now KOed at emo corner.

Erza wakes up. 'I'm back. What'd I miss?'

Mira sweatdropped. 'Apparently a lot.'

Erza walked towards the crowd. 'Why's Angie KOed at the emo corner. I saw her there while I was on my way here.'

Everyone except Erza, Lia, Angel & Mira screamed 'Devil did it!'

'Got a Problem with that?' Devil asks in a very pissed off voice.

Everyone sweatdropped. ' Aye! We meant no!'

'On to the next question!' Lia throws the cards at Angel.

Devil looks at Lia 'Oh yeah…'

'OMG! She just changed the subject!' Gray exclaimed.

Gajeel whom just revived 10 minutes ago screamed at Gray 'We're safe now so SHUT UP!'

Angel looks at the cards in her hands 'This is from CT-chan! My friend to Happy!'

Happy who was happily eating fish looked up and said 'Me?'

'Yeah you.'

Devil snatches the cards from Angel. 'Happy, why do you have to act so cute all the time?'

'Because I'm a cat!' stated Happy.

Angie wakes up. 'He has a point.'

'Next is to Loke and Gray! From Nameless Leville which refuse to state her name.'

'Lucy! Summon Loke!' Angel screams at Lucy.

'On it! Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!'

Loke makes a grand entrance. 'Your prince is here!'

'Loke…nevermind. Gray, wear woman's clothing for the whole day and no stripping.' Lia throws some sexy clothes at Gray.

Gray overreacted 'WHAT!'

Angie whispers something to Lucy.

'Okay! Gate of the ram, I open thee! Aries!' Lucy opens Aries's gate.

Aries shouts 'Gomennasai!'

'You did nothing wrong Aries. Leo….'Lucy said.

Loke stutters(is that the word?) 'Y-yes?'

Happy screams 'Do it now!'

Lia pushes Loke into closet.

Devil pushes Aries into closet.

Angel locks the door after Loke and Aries are inside.

'This is the end of our Fairy Tail Truth or Dare part 1! Stay tuned for part 2!' Angel waves to the audience.

* * *

**Feel free to send/resend any truth or dare questions you would like the Fairy Tail cast to answer!Thank you!I accept annoymous reviews too!**


End file.
